


Supple

by Whytewytch



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewytch/pseuds/Whytewytch
Summary: Is this sort of thing *really* in Allan's job description?





	Supple

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old one-shots, originally written in 2011. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, no gosh-darned money being made, just having fun.  
> Author's note: Thanks to jagnikjen for the beta assist! Written for rh_intercomm on Live Journal.

"More grease, Allan. That's it. Use a smooth rhythm. Get it in there, now."

"My fingers're all disgustin', Guy."

"It'll get worse before it gets better. It'll wind up with tears if you don't use enough grease."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why I have ta…"

"Because you were disobedient. When I tell you to do something, you do it, no questions asked."

"Well, o'course, Guy. You caught me half asleep, is all. 'ow was I supposed to react?"

"I already told you. Obediently. Now get back to it. Harder. That's it. Get it in good."

"All right, I'm done. You want me to put this saddle away now or on yer horse?"


End file.
